


False Dawn

by Opalsong, Syr



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: (Edward is a means to an end), (She ships it hard. wants it to be canon), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, Bella/Money, Book 4/Movie 4 Heavy, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Gore, Manipulative Bella Swan, Manipulative Jacob Black, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pregnancy, Transcript Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: Bella starts high school in Forks looking for an easy mark to do her homework and buy her jewelry.  She finds something so muchmore lucrativebetter, Edward Cullen.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	False Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).



> This is an AUDIO ONLY WORK. There is no text. If you wish to make a transcription please do, just drop us a link when you post it (and use the inspired by function). If you want to write a fic inspired by this, also please do!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Twilight/False%20Dawn.mp3) | 1:15:59 | 52.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _I Didn't Mean It_ by The Bell Brigade

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
